In The Heat Of The Moment
by Hanistar7
Summary: PWP. Graphic and mature scenes. The masks they put on hid who they were within. Feelings put aside for a war they had no fault in, the two lovers show the carnal and animalistic side of the thing called love. A dark oneshot, somewhat a drabble.


**A/N: This is my first Dramione drabble. Okay, not really. It's a PWP, haha. Tell me what you think about it! It's actually a dare for me because if you haven't seen my profile, I've been writing slash all this while. Currently a Drarry shipper though was a Dramione shipper once LOL.**

**All characters belong to J.K Rowling and I make no attempt to say that I own them. I admit I steal Severus a lot to keep me company, that's all! Don't sue me!**

**Happy reading!**

-

"Malfoy, what the hell do you want?" Granger scowled as she walked was dragged into an unused classroom by her wrist. She wrenched her wrist away; finding bruises already forming on her creamy pale skin.

Malfoy gave a bored face and a disinterested yawn as she began to verbally abuse his person. Of course, this enraged his lioness further as her screaming got shriller and shriller. Malfoy frowned, drowning out her voice easily. His attention was more focused on the pretty pouty pink lips.

Lips were mashed against hers in an attempt to stop her talking. It worked, of course. Draco harshly nipped and bit at her lips, making her open them from the assault. Hermione gave a small whimper as Draco shoved his tongue and mapped out the sweet mouth brutally. The Slytherin couldn't get enough of the rosebud-like lips against his! Granger's mouth tasted of honey and apples and it was fast becoming an addiction to him.

Their hands were all over each other, groping, squeezing, grabbing. Draco pulled his sweet lioness closer to him with a firm pull of her tight arse. As their bodies aligned together, the Slytherin rubbed his hard erection against the girl's body, letting her feel how hard he was for her. For his fierce lioness. Hermione moaned in arousal as she struggled to remove her lover's clothes to get skin to skin contact, but to no avail. Suddenly she screamed as Draco ripped her thong away from her body, letting cool air brush tantalisingly against her folds. Draco smirked as he started to bite down her collarbone all the way to the neck, leaving deep love bites etched on the skin like a piece of canvas. The Gryffindor let her head fall backwards in surrender to the painful pleasure. Her arms circled his neck like a lifeline when she held on for dear life as Draco thrust two fingers into her pussy, finger-fucking her roughly as he continued to lave bites on her creamy fair skin.

A small cry ensued from the bushy-haired girl as Draco's talented fingers found her G-spot and started riding the fingers. Draco gave an evil smirk as he used his free hand to spank her arse, making the girl grind further onto the two fingers that were currently deep within her, eliciting a scream of pained pleasure as her G-spot was stimulated repeatedly. Hermione continued to scream further as each spank hit harder than the previous when she had her first orgasm. Black spots dotted her vision as her eyes rolled backwards from the waves of pleasure coursing within her. Unconsciously, she tightened her grip on Draco's neck as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm making her shudder uncontrollably. Draco held her throughout the orgasm and when it ended, he withdrew his fingers. Hermione let out a whine of distress and scowled weakly when she got a smug chuckle in return. He held up the two digits to her eyes and holding her gaze, he proceeded to lick off slowly the glistening juices of her orgasm. The Gryffindor's eyes became heavy-lidded at the arousing sight of her as she watched the blond's flashing silver eyes filled with lust. A blush tainted her fair cheeks as she watched her lover finish sucking the two digits into his mouth.

Both groaned in displeasure at the end of the erotic display but what Hermione didn't know was that, Draco still had one more surprise for her! Grabbing the collar of her uniform, he then ripped her school shirt open, exposing heaving pants that made her breasts move up and down and threw the shirt to the side.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that, Draco Malfoy!" she screamed as she too ripped his shirt open, flinging it to the side as she raked her long nails down his back in revenge. Draco gasped at the sudden pain. Narrowing his eyes to small slits, he grabbed her arms and pushed her to the ground before sitting on a nearby chair.

"Suck me." he ordered.

When he saw his girlfriend open her mouth in defiance, he quickly added, "It's the only lubrication you'll be receiving. Either you suck me, or I fuck you dry!" he threatened.

Hermione closed her mouth and weighed her options before she nodded. Draco smiled at her and opened his pants, letting only his cock out. He'd gone commando as always so it was no difficulty.

An expert in fellatio, Hermione quickly grabbed the base of the erection with one hand before she proceeded to blow on it softly. Draco's head fell back with a groan. His lioness was the best at this! Lapping at the head with small licks, she teased him with variations of strokes; sometimes hard and sometimes soft. Her other hand cupped the balls as she kneaded and rolled them in her small palm. Draco, by now, was panting harshly and was trying to keep his moans to the minimum. Hermione finally slid her hot mouth over the erection as she slid the entire shaft in all the way to the root to where her hand was on the shaft. Her tongue swivelled and twirled with ease as she sucked the erection in her mouth. Deep-throating him, Hermione felt glee within her as Draco have a scream as she started to hum around the cock in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down when Draco finally pulled her away with a lot of effort.

He gasped, "That's enough! I'm going to cum if you don't stop now... God, 'Mione! You're so good at it,"

She gave a delighted smile to Draco. Draco's eyes softened briefly before his hands gripped her arms and pulled her to his lap. Arranging themselves on the chair, Hermione was raised above the erection below. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him as she felt her inner muscles tighten and spasm at the intrusion. Both were panting heavily by the time the entire shaft had entered Hermione's body. She felt so full!

Using a few minutes to adjust, Draco soon started to raise his lover up and down on his cock giving her shallow thrusts. As Hermione slowly got used to the pace, Draco began to raise the brunette higher and higher before he finally gave the reins over to Hermione who began riding him earnestly as pleasure wreaked her entire body. All Draco could do was whisper sweet endearing words and moan as her muscles clenched tightly around his cock making his leash on his control shorten further and further. Hermione felt the organ within her, hot and pulsing when her second orgasm tore through her mind as her brain shattered to pieces. The second orgasm finally made the blond's control finally break as he growled Hermione's name. Spurts of thick white cum filled Hermione deep within, which then triggered the final orgasm for Hermione.

For both Hermione and Draco, their vision were blinded by white for a few moments as their bodies shuddered and trembled with the onslaught of passion that binded them together. A myriad of colours finally burst from behind their eyelids as they screamed their release. Finally, the two returned back to their surroundings. Perspiring, they leaned against each other as they exchanged sweet kisses as they slowly recovered.

Shirts torn and cast aside, pants and skirt still on their bodies sticky with sweat, the two lovers lived in their world for that moment before each had to put on his or her mask and return to hate and indifference...

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think? LOL. Leave me a review? You know you want to… *hypnotizes readers***


End file.
